St James High
by smileymee16
Summary: Is one high school the cause for their love, hate, and affection for each other? *NILEY* Trailer Inside!
1. Chapter 1

They met the first day of high school

"_Oh my God, im so sorry!" the boy said. I lifted myself up and looked straight at him_

They instantly became best friends

"_Ok, your birthday is next week and I NEED to get you something amazing!" Nick stated_

Sophmore, Junior, Senior years came.

"_This is it! We're finally seniors! This is going to be the best years of our lives!"_

Then, one party changed everything

_I stared into his eyes. From this moment on, my new favorite color was the color brown. We both leaned in and our lips crashed with one another._

Drama filled their lived instantly

"_Im sorry to say this sweetie but we did a little more than just 'study' last night"_

"_How can you say that about her?"_

"_What's gotten into you man?_

"_All I ever did was love him."_

"_Dude, give it a rest, you guys are over, and it's your fault!"_

"_You broke her Nick."_

"_MILEY!"_

St. James High

Is one heartbreak enough to break them apart?

Coming in July…


	2. TEASER!

***Heyyyy! :D SURPRISE SURPRISE! :D i decided to give you guys part of chapter one! :p it's DEF not all of it, just the first half.. hehe.. i like surprises don't you? :] **

High school isn't all that bad actually, sometimes it can be pretty cool. But not in my high school; drama, drama, drama, is all you could expect. Ok, I'm over exaggerating, not that much drama, but there is a lot of drama. Miley Stewarts the name, St. James High's the game… and let me tell you, it's not fun.

As I walk down my hallway, I get stares from every person down the hall. Not bad stares no, like 'oh, new freshmen' kind of stare. I just ignore them, it's the first day anyway, why not make a good impression? I go over to the office and grab all my books, my school schedule, and my locker information. Hmm, they just have it randomly right? I think it's dumb its better if they have it ABC order but that's my opinion. Alright, here it is! I put all my books into my locker and only take out my first 2 periods, since they're both on the top and the rest, up until lunch, are down here.

"Miles!" I hear someone call me from my left. I look over and see my best friend Demi running through the hallway to reach me. "Demi!" I say excitingly. I reach her and engulf her in a big hug. You see, Demi went to Mexico for her summer vacation, we would go on video chat or call each other but we haven't seen each other physically since graduation.

"I missed you girl," she says breaking from the hug. "Oh my God me too," I engulf her in a hug again with tears coming down my eyes. "I'm such an emotional person!" I laugh, wiping away the tears. I walk her to the office and help her with her books. Her locker is only 5 down from me, and we have almost every class together, which is great obviously!

"So, have you seen Tiff or Lils?" Demi asks putting books into her locker. I shake my head and look back as I hear the school door close. Wow…he's really cute. His eyes are amazing and, wow!

"Miley!" Demi says, breaking me out of my trance. "Hmm, what?" she smirks and looks over at where I was staring. "So, you have a crush on an upper classmen?" how does she know he's and upper classmen?

"You don't know that!" I defend, looking back to see him talking to one of the guys in the hallway. "Miles, look at him, he has to be at least 16," maybe she's right, whatever. "Well I gotta go to the office again; I think they forgot to give me one of my books. I'll see you second period?" I smile and hug her, before she goes off the office. I turn around and bump into someone, falling right on the floor hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow," I say, rubbing the back of my head. "Oh my God, im so sorry!" the boy says. I open my eyes to see a hand out reaching for me. I ignore it and stand up, then looking into his chocolate brown orbs.

"I didn't see you, im sorry I was going to the office and I guess you were on your way to your locker or something, im just really sor-"

"It's ok, im fine!" I laugh, cutting him off. He smiles a little not believing me. "Im fine, nothing that a little ice pack can't cure," I smile at him, walking past him to my locker.

"Well I gotta go get my things, it was nice bumping into you," he smirks. I look over and smile at him, before he leaves off to the office. Now that I see him up close, he does look like an upper classmen, whatever.

"Miley!" someone calls; I turn around and find Tiffany and Lilly running to me, finally reaching me and hugging me. "Hey guys!" i say pulling away.

"You looking good," Lilly says. I look down at my outfit, it's normal shorts, a white tank top, a light blue button shirt, that I left unbuttoned with rolled up sleeves and black converse. "Um, I look like a hobo," I reply playfully. We all start cracking up and start catching up on the way to the office.

"Oops, sorry," someone says, bumping into me. I look up and see, that boy again. "Are you stalking me?" I say playfully. He smiles, shaking his head, finally looking at me.

"I was here first, so I think it's the other way around," I glare at him before his hand is out in front of me for a handshake. "Nick," he introduces. "Miley" I reply back, smiling, still shaking his hand.

"Well, nice bumping into you," he says, winking before leaving.

**SOOO GUESS WHAT? because i love you guys oh so much, i decided to upload the rest of chapter on...**

**wait for it**

**...THIS FRIDAY!**

**Yes, yes, St. James will be uploaded this Friday July 9th! :D Today is such a surprising day isn't it? hehehe! OK... so imma leave cus i already made like a huuuge gap here for no aparent reason! :D teehee!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	3. First Day

***First OFFICIAL chapter of St. James High! 33 i hope you like itt! :D**

High school isn't all that bad actually, sometimes it can be pretty cool. But not in my high school; drama, drama, drama, is all you could expect. Ok, I'm over exaggerating, not that much drama, but there is a lot of drama. Miley Stewarts the name, St. James High's the game… and let me tell you, it's not fun.

As I walk down my hallway, I get stares from every person down the hall. Not bad stares no, like 'oh, new freshmen' kind of stare. I just ignore them, it's the first day anyway, why not make a good impression? I go over to the office and grab all my books, my school schedule, and my locker information. Hmm, they just have it randomly right? I think it's dumb its better if they have it ABC order but that's my opinion. Alright, here it is! I put all my books into my locker and only take out my first 2 periods, since they're both on the top and the rest, up until lunch, are down here.

"Miles!" I hear someone call me from my left. I look over and see my best friend Demi running through the hallway to reach me. "Demi!" I say excitingly. I reach her and engulf her in a big hug. You see, Demi went to Mexico for her summer vacation, we would go on video chat or call each other but we haven't seen each other physically since graduation.

"I missed you girl," she says breaking from the hug. "Oh my God me too," I engulf her in a hug again with tears coming down my eyes. "I'm such an emotional person!" I laugh, wiping away the tears. I walk her to the office and help her with her books. Her locker is only 5 down from me, and we have almost every class together, which is great obviously!

"So, have you seen Tiff or Lils?" Demi asks putting books into her locker. I shake my head and look back as I hear the school door close. Wow…he's really cute. His eyes are amazing and, wow!

"Miley!" Demi says, breaking me out of my trance. "Hmm, what?" she smirks and looks over at where I was staring. "So, you have a crush on an upper classmen?" how does she know he's and upper classmen?

"You don't know that!" I defend, looking back to see him talking to one of the guys in the hallway. "Miles, look at him, he has to be at least 16," maybe she's right, whatever. "Well I gotta go to the office again; I think they forgot to give me one of my books. I'll see you second period?" I smile and hug her, before she goes off the office. I turn around and bump into someone, falling right on the floor hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow," I say, rubbing the back of my head. "Oh my God, im so sorry!" the boy says. I open my eyes to see a hand out reaching for me. I ignore it and stand up, then looking into his chocolate brown orbs.

"I didn't see you, im sorry I was going to the office and I guess you were on your way to your locker or something, im just really sor-"

"It's ok, im fine!" I laugh, cutting him off. He smiles a little not believing me. "Im fine, nothing that a little ice pack can't cure," I smile at him, walking past him to my locker.

"Well I gotta go get my things, it was nice bumping into you," he smirks. I look over and smile at him, before he leaves off to the office. Now that I see him up close, he does look like an upper classmen, whatever.

"Miley!" someone calls; I turn around and find Tiffany and Lilly running to me, finally reaching me and hugging me. "Hey guys!" i say pulling away.

"You looking good," Lilly says. I look down at my outfit, it's normal shorts, a white tank top, a light blue button shirt, that I left unbuttoned with rolled up sleeves and black converse. "Um, I look like a hobo," I reply playfully. We all start cracking up and start catching up on the way to the office.

"Oops, sorry," someone says, bumping into me. I look up and see, that boy again. "Are you stalking me?" I say playfully. He smiles, shaking his head, finally looking at me.

"I was here first, so I think it's the other way around," I glare at him before his hand is out in front of me for a handshake. "Nick," he introduces. "Miley" I reply back, smiling, still shaking his hand.

"Well, nice bumping into you," he says winking, before leaving. Is it me or did, wow. I look back to see Tiffany whistling looking around and Lilly smirking, looking at the floor. "Um yeah, go get your books," I command playfully, stepping into the office after them.

"He was cute," Tiffany says, out of nowhere while waiting for Lilly to grab her things. Wow, really guys, he's lik 16! That's like 1 years older than me, well almost 1 year but whatever.

"Whatever, keep walking Hearts," I smirk at Tiffany. Lilly just giggles and continues to walk until she finds her locker. When I look over to my locker, there he is! Wait, I thought upper classmen were upstairs?

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask, pointing to the locker next to mine. He looks over to me an smirks. "What, you're not going to bump into me?" he says giggling at the end.

"Haha, no! Why are you putting your things into that locker, aren't you like a junior or something?" His turns to me and all I see is confusion within his eyes and facial expression.

"Um, no; im a freshmen, im only 15," Wow, he's a freshmen! Didn't see that coming. "Interesting," I say not believing him, but letting it go. "Well imma leave before you trip into me or something," he smirks closing his locker.

"Not funny," I call back making him turn around and smile. When I reach Lilly's locker I see Tiffany and Lilly quickly stop a conversation when I arrive.

"Hello," they say the same time. "You're up to something, and I don't wanna know," I say confused. The bells rings and we're off the class. Hmm, I wonder if anyone from last year is going to be in my class. When I walk inside, everyone is just chilling, come sitting on desk and talking.

"Miles!" I hear someone yell, I look for the person who called my name and smile when I find them. "David!" I squeal, making my way to the classroom to hug David. "Guys, this is my best friend Miley, Miley, these are some guys I picked up in the hallway," he jokes, making everyone laugh and glare at him.

"Hey guys," I say, scooting closer to David as he puts an arm around me. "Im Cody, this Kendal, and Cole," a blond haired guy says, pointing to him and the other guys around.

"Well, im Miley," I say, obviously referring to the introducing I had earlier. They all laugh and then our conversation shifts to how school is so far.

"Alright class, settle down, the bell's about to ring," You see, I looked at my schedule and there's a couple of bells that need to be rung; the 20 minute one, which refers that you could go out and eat some breakfast if you haven't already, then there the 10 minute one, which states that you should be getting into school and getting your book from the office or whatever, then the 5 minute one to indicate you should be getting to class, and then the one that indicates class has started. Yeah, you'll get used to it I guess.

"Alright class, you could pick out your seats, but the people with glasses, sit in the first 2 rows," the teacher says. I start to walk away until David grabs my arm gentil and sits me in the next to him, which is right in the middle Kendal sits in front of me, Cody behind me, and Cole in front of David. I look over to my right and can't believe my eyes.

"You're in this class?" I ask looking at him as he sits down. "I guess I am," he smirks sitting down and settling in. "Alright, make sure not to come to close or I might trip into you," I smirk settling back into my seat. This is going to be a long year….

**soo.. what'd you thinnk? :D like it? hate it? R/R Ummm 2nd chapter is done...i'v decided to update every week on this one! :D somebody's me and miami secrets will be every other day! aha!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**

**P.S.-remember... Check out Miami Secrets and Somebody's Me for a surprise in BOTH of them! :D**


	4. Smirks

***Ok, sorry im late...i was at a sweet 15! :] it was amazing...and i had a good time. Anyway...im really tired so if this chapter sucks, im sorry! it's 1 in the morning right now...lmaoo! **

"Alright class, that's it for today. Be sure to bring in _Romeo and Juliet_ for tomorrow," Mrs. Pickles announces to the class. Ok, so this class wasn't totally boring, she's actually a cool teacher, but, it's only the first class, and first day, we still have a lot more to come!

"Miles," David says, behind me as I walk out the door. I turn around and smile for him to continue. "Um, what class you in next?" Um, is it Bio or Math? Hmm, no, no, it's Spanish.

"Spanish!" I say, figuring it out. His face falls, and his smile goes to a frown. "Ugh, I have French, why'd you pick Spanish?" he jokes, putting an arm around me and walking towards our classrooms. "Um, because Spanish is easier than French, I think," I laugh, looking at the door numbers and back at my paper.

"Yeah, sure, and here we are," he says, pointing to a door. Um, is this Spanish or French? "Um, how do you know where the classrooms are?" he chuckles lightly, looking down, and then bringing his head back up. "My brother came here, he told me where all the classrooms are, besides, im right next to you," he points to a door where the French flag is illuminated.

"Funny, well I gotta get inside, I'll see you whenever," I smile and walk inside to be slammed into someone. "Ok, the boy you were staring at this morning is totally in this class!" Demi whispers excitingly. I look over her shoulder and find Nick, or whatever his name is, talking to some guy.

"Hmm," Demi looks at me confused and follows my gaze. "I thought he was a junior or whatever," I look back at her and smirk, looking back at Nick, or whatever. "Nah, freshman, 15," I look back at Demi and smile, taking a seat close to him, yet far away, if that made any sense.

"So, you're not going to talk to him or something?" I look over and shake my head smirking. "Nah, im good," I laugh. I look over at him to see him staring and smirking. Ok, weirdo! Next thing I see is him walking over and sitting in the seat on the left of me.

"Um, hi?" I say, confused. Um, why is he sitting next to me? "Hi, Miley is it?" I nod my head and look back at Demi, to see her confused, surprised face.

"Nick, right?" I smirk back. He chuckles lightly, shaking his head looking at the floor, then back up at me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I open my mouth to say something but notice him already settling in.

"I guess not," I shrug it off and face back up front, stealing glances at Nick. The class started and soon enough, the teacher was teaching. About 20 minutes into the class, I feel my phones buzz. Thank God that it doesn't buzz loudly for anyone but me to hear!

_*He keeps looking at you! –Demi ;p*_

_*Dem, calm down…idc! Lol, they're plenty of other guys, besides, I don't see him that way anymore! :p –Milerz x3*_

"Sure you don't!" Demi whispers when the teacher has his back turned to the class, writing something on the bored. I roll my eyes playfully, and stare back down at my paper. Ok, this class is boring!

"It was boring, but the teachers hot!" Demi says, coming out the door. He is, I never noticed. "Yeah, I guess," I lie. The rest of the day was pretty boring, tomorrow is the day im waiting for; we get to read _Romeo and Juliet, _I just love that story! The passion, and love that went into them, I just love it.

"Well, I hear some Juniors are having a party this Friday," Demi says, walking home with me. "Yeah, I got invited," I say, shrugging my shoulders. Demi stops right in her tracks. I turn around and see her mouth open, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Miley, I hear about that party, you got invited, it's two totally different things." She says, walking with me again, battling with herself. "No it isn't?" I shake my head, looking down at my worn out converse. I think I need to buy a new pair, I'll go shopping Thursday I guess.

"Yes it is! Ok, listen, when you hear about a party, that means you were overhearing some Junior girls in the bathroom, but when you get invited, that means they want you there, plus, you're a freshmen, which totally makes it even more awesome!" Demi says, clapping her hands together, already picturing us walking into that party.

"Whatever, I'll have you there so I guess it won't be that bad," I shrug my shoulders, turning on the corner, that leads to my house.

The next morning, I got up to the sound of my ringing, phone alarm. I groaned and pressed dismiss before forcing myself to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, rapping my towel around me, and another one, on my hair. I walk into my huge closet and pick out light blue, ripped skinny jeans, a white, off the shoulder blouse, black flats, a white spaghetti strap tank top to go underneath, a skinny black belt to put over the shirt; a little over an inch higher than the hem, and my black hat. I put my hair in a messy bun to the side, letting some hair fall out. I put on my cloths, apply lip gloss, grab my purse, and im out the door.

"Hey darlin', you look gorgeous," my mom says, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom, did Demi stop by?" as soon as I finished the doorbell rang, signaling, it was Demi.

"Uh, yeah," she says smiling and taking out 2 toaster stroodles. "Alright thanks mom," I give her a quick kiss, grabbing our breakfast.

"Hey girl, my mom made this for you," I say, giving her the stroodles. "Miles, you look amazing!" she remarks. I turn around, and my eyes bulge. Yeah, and she's talking.

"Dem, did you check your mirror this morning?" She's wearing black, ripped skinny jeans, some high heels she got at Forever 21, a navy blue shirt with some white designs on it, a white vest, leaving it open, and her black head band strapped so that some of her was in the front, and the rest was in a high pony tail in the back.

"Whatever, I like you're better!" She says, taking a bite of the stroodles. Oh Demi, you can be so clueless as to how beautiful you are. We get school faster than we thought; from all the laughing, talking, and tripping we did along the way, I wouldn't be surprised.

"You're so lucky you get to wear heels," I admire, staring at the beautiful heels, as we enter the school. "Mile, your mom said when you're 15, are you 15 yet?" she says in kind of a baby voice.

"No," I groan opening my locker. "So, wait, it's only a couple of months, that's all." I groan again before hearing a smirk come from behind me.

"Ugh, what now?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip, leaning on one leg, looking, no excuse me, more like glaring at Nick.

"You're not 15 yet?" I roll my eyes and go back to my locker, doing absolutely nothing. "When _do_ you turn 15, exactly?" Nick asks, closing his locker, flinging his backpack to one shoulder.

"November 23rd thanks you very much," I say, still not looking at him. The bell rings and I look over to Demi who shakes her head; which is saying that there's still 20 minutes till class. Ugh, great!

"Interesting," he says, putting his thumb and index finger to his chin. "What about you, when did you turn 15," he smirks, coming closer, but not too close. "Last week, September 16th thank you very much," he mimics me, stepping aside with a smirk. **(Ok, to clear this up, they start school, EXTRMEMLY kat in Sep. Like the last week...hehe..my story soo w.e! :p)**


	5. Nerd

**Qoooq...i really, REALLY hate this chapter! im not even kidding...i was running out of ideas so i just...you'll see. Oh and there's like 5 notes at the bottom but the 2nd and 3rd one ARE VERY IMPORTANT! lol**

"You guys are going to be a couple either soon, near future, or far future, I can feel it!" Demi says when Nick walks away to one of his friends, and out the door. I turn my attention back to the person standing in front of me.

"Um, you're funny; I don't think we are, right now, he just gets on my nerves!" Demi giggles and points to the entrance where Tiffany and Lilly just entered the doors.

"Whatever, you know my feelings turn out right!" She says, walking to Tiffany and Lilly. Ugh, she's right, but for now, I do not, I repeat do not, like Nick!

"Hey girlie, you look amazing!" Demi says, staring at Tiffany who's wearing light ripped short shorts, a hot pink off the shoulder t-shirt, with a white tank top under, and her hair in a messy bun like mine, with white flip flops.

"Dems right, and Lils, you look incredible!" I admire her white skirt, with blue belt, blue and white tank top, and white flip flops, like Tiffany's.

"Oh shut it, you look amazing Miles!" I blush, shaking my head, and look down at my feet. They're the last people to say that.

"So guess what?" Demi asks, when Tiffany and Lilly go to their lockers. "What?" they say in sync. Yeah, they're totally twins! **(BTW Tiffany and Lilly are twins, but like fraternal twins, idk; the ones that dnt look alike!)**

"Miley, got invited to that party this Friday!" Demi points at me, and crosses her arm, putting her weight on her one leg. Tiffany and Lilly stop what they're doing and stare at me with their mouths open.

"What?" I smile innocently, walking to my locker and checking the homework I did last night; just making sure everything's done.

"You're kidding; don't you have to be like a Junior, or Senior to get invited?" Tiffany asks.

"That or popular, and or hot!" Lilly says right after. Tiffany and Lilly exchange looks and nod. "Ugh, whatever, keep on, and I won't bring you guys!" They jump a little and go back to their lockers. The bell rings, and I look down at my watch on my wirst, to see there's 10 minutes left.

"I know this is weird, but im hungry! Can we please, please, please go to the store?" Lilly asks, holding her stomach. I sigh and nod. When we start walking, all I feel are stares and looks on me from everyone. Ok, remember when I said before those stares were like 'oh new freshmen' or whatever, no, these stares are different.

"She's only a freshmen, how can she get invited?" one girl 'whispers' to her friend as I walk pass them, and out the doors.

"I have never seen people stare at you like that" Lilly says. She has a point, usually im the nice person and everyone always smiles at me, but today, everyone just glared at me like I took something from them.

"It's about being invited to the party; I didn't know I was gonna be dissed or whatever for being invited!" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I push them back, and continue walking.

"They're just jealous, I mean, you're a freshmen who got invited; the last time that happened was when you're sister and my sister were here!" I nod and continue walking into the store. Suddenly, I really don't want to go back.

"Alright class, settle down take your seats," Mrs. Pickles says to the class. I stop talking to Kendal and take my seat.

"Ok, so did you guys bring Romeo and Juliet?" Half the class groaned and brought out their books. I already had it on my desk before she even finished. Like I said, I love this story.

"Ok, I will read the first scene and you guys will have to tell me what has happened" everyone nods, and locks their eyes to the book when the teacher starts reading. A little while later, the teacher stops reading, and the class' eyes are locked on hers. Well, most of them.

"Ok, so what has happened in this scene?" My hand is the first one up in air, everyone was surprised I actually knew what even happened.

"Miley," Mrs. Pickles says, pointing to me. "Well, the servants from the Montague family, bit their thumb at the Capulet family servants; 'cause like back then it was a disrespect to do that. So, anyway, they started a fight and when Romeo wanted to break it, but Tybalt said he didn't care they're fighting because he hates Montague's. When the Prince came, he said that if they catch any fighting between them, they're going to die," I say laughing at the end. I look around and everyone is just staring at me.

"Nerd" I hear someone cough. "Hot nerd!" one of the guys yells. Now that one, I can't be sad about. The whole class starts to laugh and I could see David tense up. I may have been the nice girl, and everyone thought of me like that, but everyone thought of me as a nerd as well; he was very aware of that.

"Alright class settle down; thank you Miley," I smile and look down. Why did I have to say it? Ugh, I hate being a nerd! Throughout the rest of the class, we just take notes and read the next scenes. As soon as the bell rang, I was the first one out the door.

The rest of day went by quicker than ever, maybe because I kept ignoring everyone but whatever. But I was really shocked when Friday came. Awe, I didn't do my shopping!

Friday morning, I wake up and head to the shower. I take a quick shower and go inside my closet looking for something to wear. I picked out, black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black and purple plaid shirt, leaving it undone, with rolled up sleeves, and my purple converse. When I throw that one, I put my hair into a high pony tail. I walk downstairs and notice a note on the island.

_Hey Darlin,_

_Had to go to work early; yeah I know, stinks! I'll be back before you leave for the party. I love you!_

_Momma_

I sigh and grab a banana, and head out the door. I walk to school by myself, thinking of that party tonight. Should I go? I mean, the girls are going to come with me but, I don't know. But at the same time, something is pulling me to that party. I guess im just going to have to wait.

**A/N 1-Ok, im sorry for the torture! :[ wanna know something funny about this story? I re-wrote it 3 times! I wrote an entire story, then decided no, then i wrote another 15 chapters, then i was liken nahh...then i was going to put it as like a bording school and i wrote 10 chapters, but deleated every single one of them! :p so now, im writing it as i go on...i think im doing ok, and i really like this story! **

***A/N 2-But anyway, this chapter was kid of pointless, but i had to put some things in it so i could go on to the next chapter...which is going to be the party! :D lol...so next week, the chapter is going to be the party, and the consequneces of that party! ;] Oh, btw heads up...somethings going to happen and u guys are going to be like "noooo!" then u guys are going to think something and be "NOO!" then something will happen then u guys would be "Yayy!" lol ull see in the next few chapters! :p **

***A/N3- ohh...i think im going to do this chapter throughout the whole summer and maybe a week after school starts for me. Then it'll end...BUT im going to have a sequal. Cause remember...it's St. James HIGH...so it's basically what happens the 4 years of h.s The sequal will be all 4 years of College...then the prequel or w.e ok...the 3rd story will be all about their lives...that one would take A LONG time! :p lol well the sequal will hit somewhere in October 'cause im going to end this one with a BANG and a cliffy! :p so..i put october cause it wont take that long! Then that one would probably last till december maybe January and then imma leave it at a cliffy! Then the last one will be about 3 months after because i have A LOT of writing to do! :p**

**Ok..so now that i said what i needed to say...please, please, please R/R! :] it'll make me soo happy! Silent readers, i love you so much but i'll love you more if u review! 333**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	6. Party

***Here it iss! xD this is the chapter that you are gonna go "Noo!" BUT, in this chapter, there's a little hint that has something to do with the next few chapters; so keep ur eyes open! This is pretty long but, it has to be! xP**

**Enjoy!**

During the day, my mood lifted tremendously!

"Ok, guys, who has their daddy's credit card?" I smirk, walking out of school. Demi, Lilly, and Tiffany all take out a credit card, and yell in unison 'me'. I figured Lilly and Tiffany are using both their parents credit card, so whatever.

"Alright, let's just go to _The Plaza _**(I just made it up...it's like that mall in LA the'; s out door...I forgot the name only 'cause I don't live in La)**

We all laugh and walk to The Plaza, entering our favorite store of all time, _Hollister_. I love that store more than anything; yeah they're pricy but the clothing is amazing!

"Ooh, Dem, look at these shorts!" I throw them to her as she admires them. I knew she would like them; she likes anything dark, which is weird, but whatever. "Cuteness, thanks Miles, oh and how 'bout these for you?" Ripped short shorts; my weakness!

We spent about an hour in Hollister, and go to the next door we love oh so much; _Forever 21_. Once we go inside, we all go our separate ways, looking at the things we love.

I find a very cute outfit; a zebra off the shoulder t-shirt, black skinny jeans, grey, flat boots, and a grey vest. Amazing; I think I'll wear that to the party!

"Miles, what you think?" Demi calls from behind me. I look over and find a cute little dress with a silver, chain belt a little lower than the middle. I give her thumbs up, and go back to looking for some cloths.

"Miles, like it?" I look over and find Lilly in black skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt that's smaller in the front than back, and brown high heeled sandals. "Looking good!" I say smiling, then looking through the racks again.

"How about me?" Tiffany says. I turn around and catch her twirling. She's wearing regular blue skinny jeans, a white, ruffle blouse, and white sandals. "Are you trying to get me jealous?" I smirk. She laughs and goes back to the changing rooms. Ok, I totally forgot what I was going to get on this rack. Whatever, I like what im holding.

We spent about another 2 hours in the mall, just shopping. 30 of those minutes were spent eating in some Chinese place. Demi calls the driver she barley uses, to drop us off at my house; a lot bags so we are not walking!

"Thanks Jeff!" Demi says sweetly to her driver. "I like Jeff," I say tilting my head to the side as I open my door. "He's nice," I say giggling, and heading up the stairs with the girls. "That was fun, but tiring," Lilly complains, dumping her stuff on the floor near my door, and then dumping her on my bed.

"Nice," I say, walking to my closet, coming out in shorts, a dance t-shirt, and my hair in a bun. "What time is it?" I ask, dumping myself on my bed, next to Lilly, making her groan.

"Um, 5:36; what time does the party start?" I groan and turn over, looking at the sealing. "Um, 8," we all sigh and stay in our places, too lazy to move. What seems like forever, I look over at the clock and my eyes widen. We've been sitting in the same position for 45 minutes!

"Guys!" I yell, making them jump. Demi's head pops up from the foot of my bed, where Tiffany's head pops up from near my closet. I guess they fell asleep or something.

"It's 6:21! We have to start getting ready! Ok, Demi take the guest room across from me, Lils, take Noah's room and Tiff take the guest room across from her room! That way, we each take our showers at the same time, and get dressed at the same time, and be ready for the party!" they all agree, grabbing their stuff from my room and running into their directions.

An hour and 35 minutes later, Demi, Lilly, and Tiffany, walk into my room, looking amazing. Demi decided to wear that dress with high heels, and other jewelry. Tiffany decided to wear what she got in Forever 21 which was a pink off the shoulder blouse, white shorts, and her white flip flops with some white and pink jewelry. Lilly decided to wear a purple tank top, black shorts, and purple Uggs.

"Darlin im home!" I hear my mom. We all grab our phones, and run downstairs. We start laughing because Demi missed a step and nearly killed me.

"Hey mom," I kiss her and settle on one of the seats on the island. "Hi Mrs. Stewart," Demi says, kissing her cheek as well.

"Hey Dem," my mom smiles. "Hey Mrs. S!" Tiffany and Lilly say in unison, hugging her and kissing her, one on each side of her cheek. "Hi girls," she laughs, spreading her hands on the counter, and looking at us.

"So, what time are you guys gonna be home?" I check my phone...Hmm, it's almost 8. "Im not sure, what do you guys think?"

"Um, im going to say midnight; is that alright Mrs. S?" Tiffany asks my mom chuckles and nods her head. "That's good but if I don't find you guys in that room," she points up the stairs, "you're in huge trouble; all of you!" We all start laughing at my mom's comment. I take a glance at the clock on the stove and nudge Demi.

"Alright, well, we're gonna start walking mom," I tell her, opening the door. "Alright, I love you!" she yells from the kitchen. "Love you too!" I yell back.

"Wait, I almost forgot; you're dad and Noah are coming back from Tennessee on Sunday," I smile and nod my head. You see, my grandmother got sick, and I couldn't go because I had school in days, so my mom stayed with me. Since my little sister Noah doesn't start 'till October, she went with my dad. Why her school starts that later, I don't even know, but she's lucky!

"Alright, bye!" I yell, locking the door behind me, and heading down the street. What's cool about my neighborhood is that you could walk to people's houses. Everyone pretty much lives on the same block or near the blocks.

"Guys, this is going to be our first high school party!" Demi says, grabbing my arm, and squeezing it. "Dem calm down, we haven't even gotten to it yet," I laugh, trying to shake my arm free; no use.

"I know but look at this way Miles, we all go, we meet new people, we become popular!" she does have a point. As we walk closer and closer to the party, the music get's louder and louder. How the cops haven't come yet, is beyond me. When we came to the gates of the house, all you see are couple's going to take a walk, people hooking up, and flashing light's coming from inside the house. We also see people running to the backyard in their bathing suits; I guess there's a pool.

"Ready?" I ask, looking at everyone. We all connect arms, and start walking to the house. We got a few wolf whistles from guys, making us blush. When we went inside the actual house, my ear drums were about to explode.

"Miley!" I hear someone call me. I look for the source and find the kid who invited me; what's his name again…Lucus! There we go.

"Hey Lucus, these are my friends Demi, Tiffany, and Lilly," I yell over the blazing music coming from every direction possible.

"Nice to meet you guys. So anyway, the drinks are over there, dance floors over there, and pools out back with some ping pong and other things." He yells. "Is this your house?" I yell, after Tiffany and Lilly went to go dance when _California Girls_ came on.

"Nah, my friend Joe's; he told me invite people so, here you are," he smiles. I smile again, and whip my head when Demi tugged on my arm. "Lucus, I have to go, I'll catch up to you later ok?" he nods, and I walk to see what Demi would want.

"What's wrong?" I yell, trying to make her hear me. "That Nick guy is here!" she points over to where Nick is standing next to some dude who's tall, black hair, and is dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and black leather jacket with some black converse.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Demi shrugs and pulls me along with her, in the direction of Nick. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she yells to Nick, totally interrupting the conversation he was having.

"Um, hi to you to, and I live here?" at that, my eyes open, and I pop out from behind Demi. "You do?" his face becomes confused for a second, but then he smirks and nods. "I thought some junior lived here," Nick pointed to the guy next to him; he waved.

"He's my brother; Joe this is Miley and her friend-" he stops to look at Demi.

"Demi," she says, smiling. Joe nods over to me and Demi. "Enjoying the party?" he says, shifting himself, so he's facing us now. "It's pretty cool," I smile. This party could turn out pretty good.

When I wake up the next morning, my surroundings are pretty dull. I look around, and try to get up, when I feel arms holding me down. As soon as I felt that, my eyes bulge out of me, and I quickly turn around to find, what looks like a tall, blond hairs guy. I immediately jump out of the bed, and quickly put my clothes on. I find my phone under my bed, and look at the time: 7:15.

"OK, so my mom is still sleeping!" I run out of the room and find Demi knocked out on the couch, cuddled up next to Joe, and Lilly and Tiffany sleeping on the floor.

"Demi!" I whisper/scream in her ear. She wakes up immediately, and looks into my eyes. "Miles; what happened last night?" she says, holding her head, whilst getting up. I run over to Tiffany and Lilly and wake them up to.

"Guy's, we have to go now; it's almost 7:30!" we run out of the house and to our surprise, it was raining like crazy. When we finally got to my gate, I quickly punched in the code, and ran to the back side of my house; it's the easiest spot to climb up to my wing.

"Miles, what happened last night?" Demi asks again, more serious this time, from the bathroom. "Dem, I don't know! All I remember was dancing, having a couple of drinks, then having a little more, and everything's a blur!" I say, with tears in my eyes; remembering that one small detail I found out this morning.

"Yeah, all I remember was dancing, having some drinks, and telling Miley to-" Tiffany says, stopping mid sentence. My eyes open with horror at the thought of Tiffany seeing me do something!

"Telling Miley to what?" Lilly says, looking between me and Tiffany. Immediately, tears run down Tiffany's face. "I told Miley to come down the stairs when she was with this guy, leading her _up_ the stairs," All the girls, gasps and their eyes lock on mine.

"Miley, what did you wake up to this morning?" I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, and my breath going along with it. I feel a little dry in the throat, stopping me from talking.

"Miley?" Tiffany repeats. "When I woke up I was laying next to guy," I say, tears forming in my eyes. "Please tell me you had cloths on!" Demi says, coming closer to me from the bathroom door frame. The silence that filled the air already gave everyone my answer.

"Oh Miley!" Tiffany says, engulfing me in a hug. When all the girls engulfed me in a hug, I broke down right then and there. How can I be so stupid? Im 14 for heaven's sake! How the hell can I be dumb enough to drink, and have sex with a guy I don't even know!

"I need to take a shower," I say, suddenly feeling dirty. They all nod and separate from me; letting me through to go take a shower. When I stepped inside, I stripped myself of my cloths, got inside the hot steaming shower, and broke down. This was my entire fault. If I had never drunk anything, I would still have the number thing I was saving for marriage. If my mom ever found out; I'd be dead! How can this happen to me? I wish I never went to that stupid party.

**Dun, dun, dunnn! :O Awwe...poor Miles :"[ So, what do you think is going to happen next week 'cause i sure don't know what's going to happen.**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	7. Cell Phone

**IM SOOO SORRY! MY COMPUTER DIED AND MY MOMMYS FRIEND WAS WORKING ON IT ON FRIDAY! :'[ **

**sO HERE IT ISS! AGAIN IM SOOO SORRY IT'S LATE!  
**

"Miles?" I hear Demi's voice, from inside my bedroom. I sigh and get out of the shower, turning it off, rapping a towel over my head and body, walking out. "Do you guys want pizza?" I ask, trying to hide the fact that im torn up inside.

"Miles; you can't hide this," Tiffany says, from my bed. I shrug and walk into my closet. I took out my undies, some black shorts, and a tight hot pink tank top.

"I have some in the fridge if you-"

"Miley!" Demi says, cutting me off sentence. "What?" I say kind of angry. I just want to offer them some pizza, gosh! "What are you going to do?" she asks; her tone more sincere this time.

"What do you expect me to do Dem? I lost my fucking virginity to some fucking stranger at a stupid party!" I say angrily, putting my hands on my hips. "Mile, I didn't mean that; I mean, are you going to tell your mom?"

"Hell no! She will literally kill me! I _was _suppose to save it for marriage; or at least someone I know who loves me deeply to take that away from me!" I throw my hands to my sides, tears filling up my crystal orbs.

"I'm sorry," She replies. "No, Dem, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blown up on you, on neither of you guys," I walk over to them engulfing them in a hug. Silence takes the room as we just sit there.

"So, no pizza?" Lilly says, breaking the noise. I have to admit, I did laugh at that one. "Come on," I giggle, walking toward my door and flinging it open; we walk downstairs, and open the fridge and take out the pizza.

"Um, I guess we 2 cheese and 2 pepperoni; who wants-" before I could finish, Tiffany takes a pepperoni and Demi takes a cheese. "OK? Lils; which one?" She puts her finger to her chin and thinks for a while, even though I already know her answer…cheese.

"Um, cheese; I like cheese," she takes the cheese pizza, and I grab the pepperoni one. I pop mine into the microwave, and then settle it down to cool off. I take a bit, and soon, my mouth wants more.

"I love pepperoni," I say, taking one of the pepperoni, and bringing it to my mouth. They all stare at me like im weird, so I just shrug and walk away. The entire day, we spent it just chilling in my family room, watching TV, or in my backyard. Soon enough, the girls had to leave, and it was just me and my mom.

"So, how was the party?" she says, sitting next to me on the very comfy couch in the family room. My mind wanders to this morning and I could feel tears forming. I push them back, shift my weight, and smile to my loving mother. "It was…fun," I say, referring to the parts I _do_ remember.

"Good; you're first high school party _always_ has to be fun!" She smiles, hitting my arm playfully. "Mom?" I ask, seriously now.

"What's up?" she says, with some of concern in her voice. "What did you do in your first high school party?" Her smile brightens, and her eyes wander. "I met you're father; I was in my junior year he was in his senior year; I got invited by one of my friends, and I went with my best friends, just like you. When I entered, it was pretty calm, but soon turned out amazing. I met him on the dance floor 'cause I accidently spilled the punch I was holding," she smiles even wider, brighter, and happier, just at the thought of meeting dad there. Right now, I wish I went to that party back in the prehistoric times!

"Sounds like you had a good time," I smile. She nods her head and darts over to the clock above the flat screen. "Ok, darlin, I'm goin' to bed," she stands up, with me right behind her. "Love you," she kisses my cheek and heads up the stairs. I sigh and head on up to my room, grabbing my mac book, settling it on my bed, before climbing on, and turning it on. I sign onto twitter and read through my time line.

***ddmonroe **amazing day with **milerzstewy lillyloveslillies **and** tiffhearts**...there's nothing better than your best friends! x3

***lillyloveslillies **I want pizza…

***heathersweetheart **I love freshmen year 3

***Brandiii **I wonder if college could get any better? ;D lovin bein a sophomore! 3

***tiffhearts **I wonder if it's too late to NOT name **lillyloveslillies** my sister -_-

***joey-the-man **What's the English homework? :/

***lillyloveslillies **why does Bryan Secrest look so eh…he looks gay but at the same time someone I would totally bang! ;D

***tay-tay13 **Ok, so I JUST saw Toy Story 3…3 words; AH MAZE ING!

***veronicamiller **So senior year is off to a great start! ;D

***elleloves16 **LET'S GO SENIORS! Just had to put that out there xP

***JamieSullie joey-the-man **I think it was page 10..copy down the Main Idea's and do numbers 1 and 2!

***lillyloveslillies tiffhearts** I saw that! :[ but..too bad; you're my sister, get used to it! :D love ya!

I know what you're thinking, 'I thought she didn't know anybody there?' To answer that, I don't! I just follow people that the people I already follow, are following, and they all go to my school so whatever.

I laughed at that little comment Tiffany made, and at what Lilly tweeted about Bryan Secrest.

***milerzstewy lillyloveslillies **I totally agree! It's weird..cause he has that face of 'im gay' but he has the body for someone to screw him ;D

***lillyloveslillies **Finally, someone agrees! :D **RT: milerzstewy** I totally agree! It's weird..cause he has the of 'im gay' but he has the body for someone to screw him ;D

I laugh and sign off, putting my computer on the light purple desk sitting in my room. I need Brandi here; she's the only person that knows how to make this kind of situation…better. I don't think I can wait until Thanksgiving to see her. I sigh, climb off my bed, walking into the closet, grabbing my phone-which I left in there this morning-go over to the switch and turn it off; I climb back into bed, and put, my now dead, blackberry to charge. I lay my head down on my pillow, and closing my eyes; falling asleep into a deep slumber.

"Miley!" a little squeaky voice screams, jumping on top of me. My eyes wide in fear and surprise, but in less than I a second, I settle in to the tiny person jumping on me.

"Wakey, wakey; come on!" she screams, still jumping on me. "Noah im awake!" I laugh, rubbing my eyes. She stops bouncing and engulfs me in a hug. "I missed you," she says in the crook of my neck. I smile, and tighten the hug. "Me too," we break away after a moment and just stay in complete silence.

"Let's go downstairs, daddy bought you something!" she jumps out of bed and runs into the hall way. I could hear her little feet stomping on the stairs, hurrying downstairs. I giggle, and climb out of bed. I put on my pink flip flips, which are near my bed, and down the stairs.

"Hey daddy!" I say, embracing him in a hug. "I missed you baby girl," I grip onto him tighter and finally let go, to notice a little box sitting on the island next to him. "What's that?" I point to it, and cross my arms; my eyes still settled on the little box.

"Well; it's a present. It's kind of a 'congratulations on your first day of high school' present." He smiles, handing it to me. The box isn't heavy but you can tell there's something in there. I look at him curiously before settling down on one of the island's chair, and begin to unwrap it.

"Oh my god!" I squeal at the site of the little device in my hands. "Are you serious?" I yell, jumping up and down from my place. "Mhmm; do you like it?" my head wipes in his direction and I shake it furiously. My dad's face falls until I finally scream.

"I LOVE IT!" his smile reappears on his face and my arms immediately go to his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell. I finally let go of him, and continue t stare at the device.

"I know you wanted one since it came out so; I bought it while in Tennessee," I smile and turn it on. The little apple sign appears and tells me to connect to iTunes.

"But, what about my Blackberry?" I ask kind of upset I have to give it up.

"You could still keep it; just make it your emergency phone or something; I already put a number in for this one," I nod furiously, grab the box, and run upstairs. I connect my iPhone 4 into iTunes and wait for the screen to appear.

2 hours later, the phone is fully charged and all my contacts are in, hence the extra hour. Hmm, who should I call…Demi! She'll flip! I scroll through my contacts and find Demi's name, I double tap it, and call her.

"Hey! Who's this?" she ask, while munching on something. I laugh and shake my head. "Miley," the munching stops and the silence takes over for a split second.

"This isn't your number," she says confused. Im pretty sure she took the phone away from her ear multiple times to look at the number.

"I know, this is my new number, I got a new phone!" I say excitingly. "Really; what phone?" I stay silent for a 'dramatic' pause, before answering. "iPhone 4!" I scream, jumping up and down on my seat in front of the desk.

"You're kidding, right?" I shake my head and squeal. "Nope; I'll show you tomorrow!" Demi still doesn't say anything, and all I hear is shuffling around, a door closing, then wind blowing.

"Demi?" I say. Nothing, this time, I hear her heavy breathing and the wind becoming stronger. Moment later the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Demi standing there, holding her knees.

"Um, hi?' I say, hanging up and putting the phone in the back pocket of my pajama shorts. "Hold on!" she puts her pointer finger in front of me, as she continues to come to her senses and breath evenly.

"Let me see!" She says, when I finally welcome her in. "Is this the only reason you ran over here?" she nods her head and I shake mine. I go to my back pocket and take out my phone, before it was snatched away by my crazy best friend.

"Ahhh!" she says, holding it and admiring it. "Shiny," she says with wide eyes, twirling the phone everywhere. "We need to get a cover for it!" she immediately says. "Um, why?" I ask confused.

"Because; I don't want this to break!" She smiles, grabbing my hand. "Demi wait! At least let me get my flip flops and other needs," I say in a lower voice at the end. She laughes and followes me up the stairs, into my room

"Eh, can I change into something; it's really hot," I look her up down. She's wearing black sweats, a white tank top, and flip flops; if it's hot, then why did she wear it?

"It was cold in my house! Can I borrow your black short shorts?" I nod and she runs into my closet looking for them. When she came out, I had to laugh and shake my head. She decided to keep the white tank top, but she was now wearing the black short shorts, a black vest, my checker board scarf, and my black and white Nike's. How she managed to change fast was beyond me.

"Nice," she shrugs and dumps herself on my bed. I looked down and felt really bummy next to her. "I need to change to!" I hurry into my closet pulling out my knee length tights, a hot pink dress/shirt with a black belt on my waist, and white flats. I put my hair in a messy yet cute bun to the side, and walked out with two sunglasses; one for me and one for Demi.

"Cute!" I hand her the sunglasses and grab my purse snatching my new phone from Demi's hands.

"Where's your phone anyway?" she shrugs going out my room door. "The living room." we laugh and head towards the kitchen. Demi went straight to living to find her phone.

"Mom, dad, is it ok of we go down town and find a cover for my phone?" They both looked away from what they were doing and nodded their head.

"Fine with me, be back by breakfast!" I nodded and walked out. "Come on Dem!" I shout from the front door. "Coming'" she yelles after me. I heard my front door close and Demi's foot steps behind me.

"So, what color do you want for my baby?" Demi says casually. "_You're_ baby?" I smirk, crossing the street. "Yes, _my_ baby! Now, what color? I was thinking more of a purple pink or blue and black?"

"Um, I like the blue and black one; ooh, how about purple and black?" she thinks for a second and nods her head. "Yeah, that sounds cool!" we both talked and laughed until we finally reached down town and went inside the place they sell things for cell phones.

"What can I do you guys for?" a very nice girl greets us, maybe 16, at the entrance. "Um, do you have any cases for the iPhone 4?" she nods and tells us to follow her.

"Here you are anything else?" she says sweetly.

"Um yeah, how about blackberry?" Demi asks. The girl nods and Demi followes her to the blackberry stuff. I find very nice ones actually. There's this hello kitty Rhine stone one, a black and pink Rhine stone butterfly, the 'Sexy' word in pink Rhine stone with white Rhine stones all around it, a pink normal one, a purple one, a black one, a blue one, a white one, a black one, a green one with hello kitty imprinted on, a red one with hello kitty, and cool wooden ones.

"Excuse me?" I ask, one of the workers there. "um how much for these?" I ask holding up the black and pink, butterfly one and the normal white one.

"Um, the butterfly one is 40 dollars and the white one is 20." I nod and go back to them. Hmm, I think I'll buy 3, just in case 'cause knowing me, I'll break them! I guess I'll take the butterfly, the white and…I like the blue and black one.

"Hey Dem," I say walking towards the blackberry section. My head goes from the cases to Demi to be in shock with whose she's talking to.

**Im working on the next one again right now...i hate when computers die :[**

**smileymee16 x3 ;]  
**


	8. School Time

***LONG TIME NO UPDATE! :[ im sorry, im a horrible person :[ It's short, but it has some clues for the future chapters...Note: all my chapters are going to have hints...btw, back in chapter 4 or 5 i think...the day after the party, that was something you guys have to keep in mind, something is coming up and it has to do with that chapter. **

"You remember Miley, right?" Joe turns around and nods. "Yeah I do; you guys were pretty wild at the party," I blush and put my head down. "But totally fun, I would _so_ invite you guys anytime," he says afterwards.

"That'd be great because we'll go," Demi says sweetly. "Cool, oh hey man," he says to someone standing next to me. I look up and my eyes widen, tears already starting.

"Miley, Demi, this is my friend Liam; he was at the party," he smiles at both of us, and then his eyes stay on mine. "Hey, you're that girl who won at beer pong!" Phew!

"I-I guess I'm that girl," I say nervously. "Dude, I've never seen someone play like that; Miley right?" I nod and blush again.

"You play beer pong?" Demi smirks. "I-I guess?" Demi laughs and gazes back to the blackberry section. "I like that purple one!" she nods and grabs it. "So, we gotta go, do you mind giving us your numbers?" Joe asks. "That's fine," Demi says, smiling. Since I don't know my number yet, I got their numbers and I just called so they could have there's saved.

"Bye!" they wave, going out the door. "That was him!" I tell Demi, walking over to the cashier. "Who was him?" she asks confused. I sigh and put my things on the table. "That dude I woke up to this morning; the blond one obviously!" Demi's mouth drops and her eyes lock on mine.

"Can you wait a second, I forgot to grab one for my blackberry," the lady nods and I grab Demi's arm, pulling her towards me. "The guy I woke up to this morning!" I say with tears in my eyes. I grab a purple case and make my way over to the cashier again.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, putting the case on the counter. "It's ok." The lady check's off my items before telling me the price. Demi pays for her things and we're out the door. "Dang, how do you know?" I glare at her like it's the most obvious reason in the world.

"Dem, I woke up to him this morning, I wasn't drunk this morning, so I obviously remember him!" Demi sighs and nods. The walk back home was pretty silent. We spent the rest of the day just talking and eating. We decided to invite Emily and Tiffany but they had to go to their aunts' house in San Diego. Then night came, and Demi left.

The next morning, was school time. How I dreaded this day. I was probably going to be called a slut or whatever. I get up, take a quick shower, walk to my closet, I pull out black shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, a black vest, and my black cow boy boots. I leave my hair in its natural curls, and put on a navy blue head band. I grab my phone, stuff it in my bag; along with some of my notebooks.

"Hey baby girl," my dad greets me when I enter my kitchen. I shrug and kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Noey" I ruffle her head, and walk over to my mom. "hey momma," I kiss her and grab two muffins from the island. "Well, I'm walking to Demi's; see ya!" they all say goodbye and im out the door.

"Hey girlie! I thought I was going to your house?" I shrug, and continue walking, handing her, her muffin. "Nah, I wanted to get out early, might as well begin the day early,"

"What do you mean?" Demi asks, oblivious to the fact that I'm pretty much dreading this day.

"I know people saw me at that party, so they're going to talk, and I'm going to be the main subject!" I feel the hot tears coming up in my eyes, but I lift my head up, so they coukd stop from flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry," she wraps her arms around me, and leaves her arm around my shoulder as we approach school. "You ready?" I take a look at her before nodding, and intertwining our arms, and going through the doors.

I felt my body tense up, and my arm tighten around Demi. People turned their heads, and, just like I imagined, turned their heads. I got some wolf whistles from some guys, and some glares from some girls.

"Told you," we walked to our locker, and on the way, I felt eyes, all over me. I felt violated, but I also felt disgusted with myself; just for drinking all that alcohol.

"Hey," I felt someone say to me. I turn around to find Nick, typical. "Whatever you have to say, just say it," he looked at me a little weird, then his face turned understanding.

"I'm not going to say anything about you; actually I wanted to know if you're ok. I saw the stares you got when you came in, so,; are you ok?" I was pretty shocked at what Nick said. I look over at Demi who also has a surprised expression on her face.

"Um, uh, yeah, totally," I fake a smile and return back to my locker, taking out my English notebook in my bag. "You sure?" he asks again, from behind me. I turned around to face him, with tears in my eyes that have been accumulating since he asked me.

"Not really," the next thing I knew, two strong arms, were around my shoulder, holding me tight. His hand was stroking my hair, and his other, was drawing circles in a comforting way.

"It'll be ok," he said, over and over. I heard many gasps, and whispers, and immediately knew people would start talking. "Oh my God, I'm sorry," I said, wiping tears off my face.

"No, you needed to get that out," I nodded, and the bell rang; I looked at my phone and we still had 10 minutes left. "Let me just get my books then we can, walk and talk?" he suggested. I smiled and nodded, before looking over to where Demi's suppose to be, to find that space empty. I sighed and returned back to my locker.

"Store?" he asks, breaking me out of my trans. I nodded, and we headed towards the door. "I heard she slept with him," someone said as I passed them. "freshmen and a Senior, that's babysitting," someone else commented. "I don't know what people's deal is, everyone gets drunk," I smiled at that comment and finally got out the school.

"Was I that bad?" I finally said, as we reached the school lawn. I looked over and Nick to see him shrug his shoulders. "Not really, it was a mistake, but not a big one,"

"Why are you being so nice when everyone else is being bitchy about it?" he shrugged again and this time nudged me with a smile on his face.

"I'm always nice," I glare at him playfully before he chuckles and looks down again. "I guess, 'cause you're actually a really sweet girl, and people don't know what they're talking about."

"Thanks," he smiles at me, before we head back to the school.

**Awwe. They're getting closer :] that's sweet. x33**

**smileymee16 ;] x3  
**


	9. Sick

**!**

**im sooooooo sorry! :'[[[[ i know im like 5000 years latee ;[ i had MAJOR writers block then i started school and i had A LOT of work -_- & they said Sopmore year as going tobe easyy...NOT! lol welll after like a month of nothing here it is!**

**SO SORRY! :'[**

"Mile, you ok?" my mom asks me as I come down the stairs. I've been feeling extremely sick lately but I just push the thought of me having something to the back of y head; I'll be fine by tomorrow…hopefully. "You look pale honey," I shrug, and walk over to the island where my food is set up. "Darling, you should go back upstairs, you don't look yourself," my dad says, after examining me.

"I'm fine," I settle myself in, and grab my fork, ready to eat my eggs and bacon. "You sure?" I groan, rolling my eyes. "Yes mom-"I stop mid sentence feeling queasy, and an odd feeling in my stomach. I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach out.

"Oh darling!" my mom rushes to my side, rubbing my back, getting the hair out of my face, and soothing me; my dad following her footsteps. I continue to empty out my stomach, which is odd only because I haven't eaten anything. Finally, when I finish, I try standing up, my knees fail to hold onto my weight, and I just fall back down

"That's it, you're not going to school; I'm calling the doctors."

"No, mom, I'm fine," I protest, refusing to get back in bed "No Miley; look at you! You haven't been yourself lately and now you're puking out of nowhere?"

"Ugh!" I groan, and my dad carries me out to my room, settling me down on the bed I was just in moments ago. As soon as my head hits the pillow, my mind goes off into dream land, and everything around me, just fades away.

***heathersweetheart **school time! :] I wonder if Mr. B is collecting the project today…

***tiffhearts **Raain :O

***lillyloveslillies **yayy raiin! Now, the lilies can grow :D

***tay-tay13 **Ummmmmmmm….bye

***Brandiii **soo im extremely bored :/ Schools off today because of an unknown reason :/ but, who's complaining ;D hey **milerzstewy** Do you know if mom still has that comfy blanket?

I reply to Brandi's message really quick and sign off of twitter; not feeling in the mood to write anything else. Ugh, why do I feel like this? My phone's vibration next to me, made my train of thought get off its trails.

_Demiii- What's wronggg? :'[ |3_

_*Feeling like a mofo :[ don't know if im gonna be able to make it tomorrow either*_

_Demiii- Aweee im sorry hun :[ Hope you feel better! Nick says he wishes you where here; the days boring ;P_

_*Ohh shut uppp xP Put him onn?*_

_Demiii- Nick here…you know, it feels weird without you bumping into me lol_

_*Yeahh…I have that effect on people :p*_

_Demiii- What's wrong anyway? You ok?_

_*You actually care? :O shocker lol butt I feel horrible..i threw up this morning :/*_

_Demiii- Hey! I take that offence offensive! |3 now my heart is broken… that sucks.. hope you feel better soon…_

_*yeah yeah…get over it.. and why is that?*_

_Demiii- Ouch! That hurt :'[ .. because…. :]_

_*awe you want me to kiss your heart? :] because whyyy?_

_Demiii- Yes please! ;] because…. I uh, Demi misses you :]_

_*Alright..ill kiss your heart whenever I get back ;D .. uh huh, DEMI misses me..anyone else? :]_

_Demiii- awe; it feels better already ;] … maybeee_

_*Good! :] now you don't need that kiss! :p … really? Whoo? :]_

_Demiii- Ouch! That hurts even more than the rest Stewart, I'm going to remember that! … hmm if I say me, would you believe me?_

_*Awwwe…ill make it up to you, prmisee :] … maybe..i gotta hear you say it first*_

….

It's been almost 10 minutes and he still hasn't replied. I don't know why, but something in me is making me want to cry over this. Gosh, am I bipolar or something? Out of no here, I hear my phone vibrate again, to see I have a call from …. Demi; how is that possible, she's in school.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school missy?" I laugh. I hear a small chuckle, and then notice it wasn't Demi's laugh.

"Yeah, I am in school," why was he calling from Demi's phone? "Um, why do you have Demi's phone, and why are you calling me?"

"I have it to call you and I'm calling you because you said you wanted to hear me say that I miss you," Is he insane?

"So you called me, to say you miss me?" at this point, the smile on my face couldn't get bigger. "Pretty much, so do you believe me?" I couldn't help a chuckle, and nod my head.

"Stop nodding, this is a phone call,"

"How'd you know I as nodding?" shocked by how he knew I was nodding; but for some reason, I know he just shrugged, don't know how, but I know he just did.

"Stop shrugging then!" I hear a low gasp, and couldn't help but laugh. "Well Stewart, I have to go, some of us still have class," right now, I just felt my stomach drop, and my smile come only to a frown.

"Alright, I'll see you whenever," he chuckles, and then sighs. "Alright, Bye," the line goes quiet and I'm guessing he's waiting until I hang up. To my much dismay, it took a lot of my force to hang up.

"Sweetie?" my mom knocks on my door, with a bowl of hot chicken soup. "How're you feeling?" I shrug, placing myself correctly on my bed, to eat the soup."Better I guess," she smiles weakly, placing the soup on my thighs, then sitting next to me.

"I called in saying I wasn't going to work, I just had to drop off Noah while you were sleeping," I sigh, taking a sip of the delicious soup my mother made. "I don't know what happened, I've just been feeling queasy, sleepy, and sick all of a sudden."

"Maybe you caught something?" I shrug, not sure if she was right. I mean, who did I catch anything from anyone.

The next day, I woke up a lot better. I was sleepy though, and hungry; what can I say, I haven't eaten anything yet. I climb out of bed, and hit the shower quickly. I wash myself up, and de-knot my hair. Once I'm out, I go inside my closet. I pick out black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black and white plaid shirt, and my black converse. Once I'm done changing, I go over and curl my hair, I put on some lip gloss, blush, and mascara; perfect.

"Hey mom, I'm late, so I got to go!" I grab my bag from the living room, then go back into the kitchen kissing my mom, dad, and sister goodbye.

"Demi!" I say, into the phone after Demi finally picked up. "Hey girl, you going to school?'

"Yupp, meet me outside though, I'm like starving" she chuckles then sighs. "Kay, do you think Starbucks is open this early?"

**A/N So again im so sorry for being so late! i had to do my summer work, then school started, i had TONS of work, and i had the orst writers block EVER! Well kinda, i'll get ideas for the story in class but then im too busyto write them down i just forget when i get home "/ Im glad to see people still favortied this story and R/R ilove ALL of you who did so!**

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! For the love of all that is good please spare me? **

**Ok, i know im like the WORST author EVER i got caught up in some things. Well, school has been HELLA crazy, too much drama going on, and not to be personal, but during that time i was fighting with my boyfriend *now ex THANK GOD!* and i didnt wanna do anything. BUTTT, theres a but so it gets good, ok, i have written chapters on this and they're getting closer for sophmore year, i might just skip half of it and go straight to junior then senior then its over! :D lol then the sequel! haha .. i like sequels...**

**ANYWAYY! ADD, im going to update as soon as i can but not in the few days because i was majorly sick like a week ago and i missed school so imagine how much homework i have if ALOT! Im almost done *coughcough nerd coughcough* so ill probably update Tuesday? :D yeah, Tuesday, i promise!**

**ON TUESDAY I WILL UPDATE! I PINKY PROMISE WITH A CHERRY ONTOP *now it's legit***

**smileymee16 ;] x3**


	11. Football

**Guess who updated? :D IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYYY! i know i said tuesday, I EVEN PINKY PROMISED IT, i fail at life, but i didn't :'[ Next one is going to be up this week, it's almost done :D**

The rest of the week flew by and I've been feeling worse and worse. I stopped going to school two days ago, and since then, Demi's been at my side. Nick calls me every chance his get. Yeah, I finally gave the kid my number.

"Miley, I called Dr. Brown, she says she can see you immediately." I sigh, carefully getting off my place on my bed and, over to my bathroom. 15 minutes later, I'm downstairs in beaten up old jeans, a t shirt, a zip up sweater, and my hair tied in a bun.

"Ready?" I nod, stuffing my phone in my back pocket. The ride to the doctors was pretty quiet. We got out of the car, and into the office, surprised to see no one here, except Dr. Brown.

"Ah, Miley," she comes closer, giving me a hug, followed by my mom. "No appointments?" my mom asks. "I just finished the last one for the morning," we follow her to the patient room, and I sit up on the very uncomfortable, uh, whatever that is.

"So Miley, how long have you been feeling like this?" Dr. Brown asks, getting out my file and opening it to a fresh new section. "A week," I answer weekly.

"Ohh, symptoms?" She jots down my answer, and looks back up for me to continue. "Um, just throwing up, headaches, tiredness, fever, and, I think that's it."

"Oh, ok. Um, when was your last period."

"Um, last month on the 12th," she jots that down too. I hint a bit of concern on her face as she looks back up and jots something else down.

"Ok, step on that scale sweetie?" I get off of the thingy and on to the scale. "Ok, 120," I sigh. I lost 5 pounds.

"Let me take your temperature," she says after I climb up on the bed thing. She sticks the thermometer in my ear, and takes it out once it beeps. "103." Ugh!

"So, what do you think she has?" my mother asks, concern obviously expressed.

"I had about 5 kids today with the symptoms and, well, Miley has the flu," WHAT! Well tha explains a lot. "It's very common right now, due to all the allergies. Some allergies can get a bit worse and turn into something else. Then it spreads and, you know the rest. I ill be giving Miley some medicine to keep her fever down and her food in her stomach, but all there really is to overcome this is time. You said you've had this for a week?" I nod my head, and she then continues.

"Alright, then you should be getting over it soon. But no school until Wednesday, that way you'll have time to recover, and make sure no one else gets it. I have on suggestion though. Why not give her the flu shot on her next appointment, it's always nice to be precautions."

"I think that's a good idea. Um, when is the next time you can see her?" the doctor takes out the clip board from under my file, and scans through it.

"I'm available next Saturday at 11, is that alright for you?" my mom nods her head, while the doctor takes out to write my prescription.

"Ok, here you go Miley, make sure to rest, and drink a lot of ginger ale, it keeps the acid down a bit." I nod my head before Dr. Brown smiles and walks away.

"No lollipop?" my lip quivers, and my mom looks at me, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Sorry sweetie, no sweets for you. Now, let's go to the pharmacy and bring this in," I nod, leaping off the bed and onto the floor. Today's going to be a long day.

"So no school until Wednesday?" Nick's voice fills my ear. "Nope. Got the flu, and it sucks!" I giggle, shifting my position on my bed. "You know how boring it's going to be without you?" I shrug, knowing he can't see me.

"You'll live curly. So how was today?" I shift the phone from one ear, to the other, feeling burning in the previous one. We've only been on the phone for an hour, no biggie.

"Well, Tommy got tackled on my some juniors, Demi, Emily and Tiff were miserable without you, um and I have to admit, I did miss you at lunch," my heart melted at hearing his confession.

"Awe, you did, I feel so special," I blush, the smile on my face getting bigger and bigger. "You should," I hear softly. I blush, trying to figure out if that comment was made for me to hear it or not.

"Anyway," he continued, "we have a big test tomorrow on freaking Shakespeare," I laugh imagining his facial expression.

"Awe, poor Nick can't handle Romeo and Juliet," I smirk. "I can handle it, it's just so boring! But, Romeo seems like a player, getting married to Juliet only like 2 days after knowing her. Pimp."

"You're such a guy!" I hear chuckling from the other end. Jerk.

"What am I suppose to be a girl?" he answers back. Hmm, Nick as a girl-ew gross, out of my head!

"Ew," I whisper, trying to get the now permanent image out of me. "Did you just imagine me as a girl?"

"Maybe," I blush, biting my bottom lip. "How do I look?" I burst out laughing at his high pitch voice, holding onto my stomach.

"Not pretty, I'll tell you that," the quietness finally dims down, and there's nothing but comfortable air around me.

"Are you going to make it to my football tryoutsSaturday?" shit that's on Saturday? What if my mom won't let me go, I'll probably get everyone contaminated!

"I want to, but I can't. I'll get you sick," regret covers me. "I don't care, I haven't seen you for like 2 days, just come, wear a mask and pretend you're there to study the dirt or something,"

"Seriously?" I chuckle at his antics. There's Nick for ya. "Seriously Miles, come." I sigh, not wanting to say no to him.

"I'll see ok?" that's not a yes and that's not a no, it's not even a maybe, but it's an answer. "Alright, hope you can. Well I gotta go, some of us have to do homework," I chuckle, saying a quick 'goodbye' then hanging up. Can I better now?

Saturday finally came, and my mom noticed a major improvement in my sickness that she actually let me go. I just told Nick I was busy. He was bummed, but I want to surprise him. I told Demi to come with me, but she had a major English project due on Monday.

"So, are you sure your feeling better?" my mom asks as I turn into the kitchen. "I'm positive mother," I smirk, grabbing a protein shake. I still can't eat, so my mom bought these for me.

"Alright, you're walking or riding?"

"Walking, I need the exercise," she laughs, kissing me on the head before I turn around and walk out the house. I head over the garage and take out my bike. I get out through the closed gates, and I'm on my way to the field. Not even 2 minutes later, my phone blasts my mom's ringtone.

"Yes?" I say into the speaker. "How long do you think you're going to take; I'm going to head to the super market and buy the things for the week, it might take a while,"

"Um, just an hour, tryouts already started 30 minutes ago," I inform her. "Oh, alright, well, if I'm not here, your dad will be coming home in about 2 hours,"

"Ok mom, bye," I hang up, and continue my way to the field. Soon enough I get there, to see the guys doing shuttle runners. I look over at the belchers and notice some people I know from school.

"Hey Miley," a blond headed girl called Jessica called out to me. She's in my Math class. "Hey Jess. Hey Abigail," I wave to the red headed girl who's in my history class. I say hi to everyone else, and a few seniors I know, and remember, from the party.

"So, which ones yours?" Jenny, one of the seniors, asks me. "Huh?" I turn around to see her pointing at the field. "Your boyfriend." Oh! I shake my head, blushing a bit.

"Don't have one, um, Nick," I point out to the one with the curls sticking out of his helmet, :he's like my best friend, so here I am,"

"he's cute," Ashley, another senior, commented. "I, uh, I guess," I turn around to find them huddled up. "So, Miley, any sports?" Ashley asks after a moment.

"Cheering, done it practically my whole life,"

"Flyer?" I nod my head, suddenly interested. "You look it too. Are you coming to tryouts?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for anything. You guys are in it?" Two of them look at each other, before looking back at me.

"Yup." I nod, thinking the one question I need to ask.

"Are the captains nice?" all the seniors laugh, and I look back to see some freshmen engaged in the conversation as well. "Really nice," one of them answers. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course!" Jenny answers this time. "You're extremely nice and have an amazing body, why wouldn't they like you?" I shrug, looking back at the field.

"I hope so," I gaze out, finding Nick, and right there, he turns his head as our eyes meet. Even through the thick helmet, I can still see his perfect Nick smile.

"I know so," Ashley comments back. Suddenly, I feel like an elephant as raised off my chest, and I can now breath. I really do hope cheerleading turns out ok.

"Hey footballer," I go over to Nick, tapping him on the shoulder. "You came!" he opens his arm, engulfing me in a hug, totally oblivious to his sweat. Well, I'm not.

"Nick!" I shriek, lightly pushing him off me. "Sorry," he apologizes. "It's ok, you did amazing," I comment, walking back to the bench so he can get all his stuff.

"Thanks, I messed up a few times, but I got better once I knew my best friend was watching." I blush, helping him carry something's t the bleachers.

"I'm pretty sure you got varsity. What did you try out for anyway?"

"Um freshmen QB, or Varsity running back," I nod, not knowing what they are. "So, what are you going to d afterward?" he asks me, taking off his dirty practice shirt, leaving him in a tank top, and the gear.

"Um, go home I guess, my dad doesn't come home for another hour and my mom's out buying groceries. "Interesting," and then boom! He lifts off his tank top, revealing his broad shoulders, and toned chest. I had to lick my lips, before finally meeting his gaze.

"Miley!" I turn around to find Abigail and Jessica walking my way. I look back with an apologetic feature.

"It's ok, I have to shower anyway, be back in exactly 5 minutes, and he's off. I chuckle, walking over to the two nice girls.

"What's up?" I formally asks, stuffing my hands in my back packets. "You're so in," my head goes to the side, confused on their statement.

**A/N If you hate me, i understand. I mean, i pinky promised tuesday ... 2 WEEKS AGO! and no here i am updating on a Sunday night. smh. But this was a filler, i hate these -_- but i had to. oh and that one comment from *Welcome To My Life As Mossface* made my day! it helped me update sooner. So, if you see im being lazy and not updating on ANY of my stories, feel free to send me hate mail and tell me to do so! :D**

**Anyay, i clarified some things here :) Obviously, Miley is NOT preggie, had you guys fooled there didn't i ;] haha i love it, but she was sick :/ i think im going to be skipping a few months, after i post the next chapter, so we can speed up and be done with freshmen year by this month? :D i think so! i want to end this story before March. With your help i can! :D Ok, so, for you silent readers out there, please R/R is gives me great feedback and it inspries me t update sooner because i know people like/hate/want to change the story. even if it's just saying "nice chapter" ill be greatful and accept that! :D**

**REMINDER! anonymous reviews are acceptable and can come in :d please, don't be a silent reader :D OK, now, how abut 37 reviews for the next chapter? :D i know we can do it! i love you alll !**

**Follow me on Twitter: /BieberDrunkxD**

**smileymee16 ;]**


	12. Bowling

**So, i get to update more often since my sweet 16 passed a couple days ago AND school finished the 16th! :) Sorry it's late :/**

The next couple months passed by as quickly as you can say Apple Sauce. Nick and I got extremely close, and practically live at each other's houses. Noah and Frankie hit it off pretty well, and our parents love each other. Demi, Tiffany, and Lilly still remained my main girls. However, Demi and I got closer as well. Yeah we always had the special bond, but I guess it grew since we both hang out with brothers.

It's usually all of us at lunch though, plus the freshmen girls who are cheerleaders, and some of the guys from football.

"So guys!" Demi suddenly outburst, everyone stopping their conversation and looking at the gorgeous brunette. "Well, Miley's birthday is coming up, so I was thinking, let's go to the beach!"

Everyone cheers, agreeing to Demi's great idea."So, you guys in?" she smiles, everyone nodding eagerly, the bell suddenly ringing, making us jump.

"That beach thing was a pretty good idea," I nudge Demi on our way to the library for study period. Since the semester is on the verge of ending, they assigned us new classes for the next one. They said it was to get used to it or whatever, I don't mind. Demi and I have almost every class together, except first and last, go figure.

"Yeah, it wasn't my idea," she laughs, opening the door. "Nick came up with the beach idea, I was just gonna have a party in my back yard, you know, like a pool party."

"Well, that's sweet of him," I smile, walking to one of the tables in the back. Demi smirks, nodding her head. I look at her strangely. I shrug it off, opening my history book for next period.

"So um, you and Liam?" Demi randomly asks in the middle of study period. I look up confused, laughing and shaking my head.

"We're friends Dem, nothing more." I assure her, resuming my history work. "Mhmm," I hear a little voice next to me.

"We are," I confirm again, focusing on my work. I hear the library door open the close, I look up to find the person we were just talking about.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Demi whispers as Liam looks at me confused as I just laugh and shake my head.

"Anyway, ignore her, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was bored in English so I came here," he laughed, taking my notebook. "Hey!" I whisper yell, trying to grab it away from him.

"Ah, I remember this," he gives it back, stretching afterwards.

"Won't your teacher get mad if you're not back?" I laugh, trying to finish off my last question.

"Probably, but that's the beauty of being a senior, they worry, but won't do anything about it. They give us a break this year, as long as we do our work and projects."

"I envy you," I say blankly as I finish. "Done," I smile, closing everything.

"Well, aren't you a little smart one?" he laughs, ruffling my hair.

"Now I hate you," I glare. I really shouldn't since I didn't do anything special to my hair and just left it in its tangled long mess this morning.

"Yeah, ok."

"Go back to class,"

"Fine, I can see I'm not welcome here," he laughs, standing up.

"Deuces!" I laugh, making him turn around, then back to the door again.

"So, you and Liam?" Demi asks again, making me give her that "really?" look. She laughs, going back to her work as I just sit there, laughing at my best friend's antics.

"You're birthday's in a few days," Nick states the obvious while we sit in my kitchen, later that day.

"Yeah, and? We're going to the beach, remember?" he nods, bringing a Doritos to his mouth.

"But I need to get you something amazing!"

"no you don't."

"yes I do, and yes I will, end of story. By the way, where's Demi?" I shrug, looking towards the stairs where she disappeared earlier.

"Here I am," she suddenly outburst out of nowhere. "I was changing into some pj's" I look down and notice the loose, black sweat pants, and her grey tank top.

"Someone looks comfy," I laugh, eating another chip of Doritos.

"very comfy," Nick fills in, shaking his head. "Well, I have to get going, wouldn't want my mom worrying," he grabs his bag from next to the island stool, and stands up.

"See ya guys, text me!" and he was out the door.

"When are your parents getting home?" I shrug, bringing the empty bowl into the sink. "I want pizza," she goes over to the phone, and starts ordering pizza.

"Make half of it veggies!" I scream as I run to my room.

That's how close Demi and I are. We come over each other's houses and don't even have to ask to use the phone or anything in that matter; as long as we do it respectfully of course. Since we've known each other since forever, we're practically sisters.

I hear my phone ring from the night table. I walk from my closet to my phone, noticing it was Liam.

"Hello," I sing song, going back to the closet.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Demi's spending the night, why what's up?"

"Me and Joe were gonna go bowling and wanted to know if you guys would come?"

"Sure I guess, what time?"

"What time are you allowed to be out till?"

"My mom's out of town with my sister and my dad's doing some business trip in new York; they won't be back until Monday,"

"Pick you at 10:30 then?"

"Sounds good,"

"See ya,"

"Hey Demi!" I yell, taking off my jean shorts and changing into a pair of pajama shorts.

"What's up?"

"We're going bowling with Joe and Liam at like 10:30, you good with that?" I grab my cheer hoodies with my last name in the back, and "St. James" in the front with pom-pom's in the front, and the year 2014 under my last name in the back.

"Sounds fun, by the way, I need money for the pizza," she laughs exiting the closet. I shake my head, smiling as I go over to my purse taking out enough money for the pizza and tip.

_We're here :) –Liam_

"Let's go," i grab my phone, and shove into the back pocket of the short shorts I change into, leaving the hoodies on since it was going to be a little chilly today.

"Kay," she yells, grabbing the pizza she was eating, and going towards the front door. I follow her, making sure I had the keys before locking it. I walk up to Liam's car, and climb in the back seat with Demi.

"Seriously Demi?" Joe asks, pointing out the pizza in her mouth.

"What?" she asks, chewing on the piece in her mouth.

"Freshmen?" he shakes his head, sitting up again.

"Hey, you hang out with these two freshmen right here so shut it," I laugh, shoving his shoulder from the back.

"yay!" he says sarcastically, turning back around to smile at us.

"So, what are the teams?" Joe asks on the ride to the bowling alley.

"You pick," Liam suggest, looking at Joe as he comes to a stop at a red light.

"Make it interesting; me and Demi versus you and Miley?" he raises his eye brows.

"Can you bowl?" Liam turns around, his blue/green eyes staring at me.

"You have no idea," I challenge Demi and Joe.

"It's a bowl off," he laughs, speeding off to the alley.

The rest of the ride there was pretty quiet. The guys were talking about the final football game which is tomorrow, which happens to be the championship game against our rival Seaview prep.

Demi and I just kept to ourselves in the backseat. She was texting whoever she was texting, but I think I had an idea from the way Joe's phone vibrated a few seconds later after she sent the message, and vice versa.

Me, I didn't text anyone like the forever alone girl I am. I kept looking out the window, passing by the multiple homes; stores still open this late, and some bars along the way. Finally, I feel my phone vibrate and I check to see who it is.

Nick.

_Hey :) –Nick_

_Wassup? –Miley_

_Playing COD like the little freshmen boy I am lol .. you? –Nick_

_With your brother and Liam; about to go bowling –Miley_

_At 10:45 at night? –Nick_

_Yeah why not; a little night time fun wouldn't kill someone lol –Miley_

_Guess so .. I gtg. Bye –Nick_

_Huh? What's wrong? –Miley_

But no reply from him. He stopped after he said he needed to go, I shook it off, sending it to the back of my head as we finally arrived at the alley. Time to have a little night time fun.

**So um, a little bipolar Nick we have here huh? Gotta work on that! aha! tell me what you think? I'll try and upload this weekend or next week or whenever i'm bored and have nothing to do but write :)**

**tell me what you think? :)**

**smileymee16**


	13. Mondays

"How can you let them beat us though?" a little too disappointed Joe commented while returning the bowling shoes we rented tonight; he should've been more careful picking the teams in my opinion.

"Shut up, you basically asked for it." I commented back sticking my tongue out at him, checking my phone. I want to say I was checking the time, but then I would be lying the little voice inside my head telling me to see if Nick is ok. I mean, it's been an hour since I've last heard from him; he could've been abducted by aliens for all I know. "Next time you should be more careful." I added, feeling a little disappointed after putting my phone away in the pocket of my hoodie.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Demi asks, pushing the door of the bowling alley open.

I'm really curious about this too, seeing as I don't want to go home yet because a, Nick is ignoring me so I won't have my nightly conversations, and b, I'm having a surprisingly amazing time with Liam.

I mean, it's weird to think that just 3 months ago I would get teary and emotional every time I saw the guys face; now it's weird not seeing it, or talking to him, or hanging out with him. In these 3 months, I've become closer to the person that doesn't even remember the night he took something so special from me, and frankly, I'm okay with that, surprisingly.

"Well," Liam starts, heading out the door after Demi, holding it open for me, "I was thinking midnight movie with Chinese after?" He looks back, hope filling his eyes. "What do you think?" he locks his gaze on me, secretly wanting me to approve of his master plan.

"I think it's a banging idea!" Joe comments astonishingly from behind me, high fiving, giving him the keys to car in the meantime.

"Miley?" He asks me sincerely, coming closer to me. "You in?" I can't help but looking at his lips twitching, him wanting to smile so badly if I say yes, and I can't help but listen to the steady night while the little voice in my head is screaming yes.

"I'm in." I smile, going to the passenger side of the car, waiting for Liam to unlock it. I step inside, feeling secure with my answer because tonight has honestly been one hell of a night, and it's a better night than that party because I get to know the boy who has something so special to me, I get to see who he truly is, and I'm not one bit disappointed.

* * *

The following morning was filled with a dreaded thunder storm and snores coming from someone sleeping next to me. I roll my eyes, sitting up from my bed, grabbing a pillow, and hitting my best friend with it, disrupting her from her 'beauty sleep'.

"That was a good dream by the way."

"Oops."

I laugh, rolling out of bed and charging to my closet, grabbing my cheer hoodie and one random one for Demi, seeing as it is a million degrees below zero in this house and the thunder storm isn't making this problem any better.

I walk out the closet, finding Demi back to sleep, I put my hoodie next to her, and go downstairs, the house completely empty to my disadvantage.

"Oh how I love Saturday breakfast with you guys," I say sarcastically, going to cabinet and getting some cereal.

The thing about my family is that yes, my mom looks like she's here all the time, but to be honest, I'm surprised. Before it would always be business trips while my dad and Noah at my Aunt Becky's house all school round. It has always been like that ever since I was 12 and my parents thought I was old enough to be on my own; although I was never really on my own, I was always at Demi's, never at my own house, and even though it seemed like the best time ever, I was honestly just torn up inside; I always missed my family and I always will.

My mom and dad will always be traveling and my sister will either be with them or with my Aunt Becky, it's rare days that I get to see my family together under one roof for more than a couple of days. I know I shouldn't be used to that seeing as I'm only 14, but I am, and I've always been used to that and I always will.

The weekend ended pretty boring seeing as it rained all weekend and no one could leave their houses. Demi stayed over with me which made me feel a lot better on Monday when I heard my parents are going to be gone a lot longer than expected which meant Noah having to stay at Aunt Becky's and me staying alone.

Walking into school that Monday morning wasn't any pleasant either.

"You look like death." Nick commented leaning against his locker while I put things away in mine. "Bad weekend?"

"You have no idea." I reply, closing my locker, looking up at him.

"Surprised, I thought you would've had an amazing weekend!" He sarcastically remarked, leaving me dumbfounded as to why he said that.

"Hey, why would you say that?" I question.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you had an amazing time on Friday I just assumed."

"That was Friday Nick, it poured all weakened, Demi and I were stuck inside watching The Notebook fifteen times in a row, and that was only Saturday."

It surprised me Nick would talk like this, I understand he tries to look out for me, but not even David has talked to me like that, and I've known him all my life.

"Whatever, I gotta go." He walked away like there wasn't a care in the world, and to be honest here, it tore me up a little to see him like that, but I can't do anything knowing I don't know what I did or how anything I did this weekend affected him.

* * *

"You okay?" I looked up from history to find a very tired looking Liam right in from of me.

"You know, you can't keep skipping English every day, the teacher will bound to stop you sometime." I reply going back to my history. "But to answer your question," I look back up to see him sitting right in front of me, playing with one of my pencils, "no, I'm not okay today." I answer truthfully.

"Wanna talk about it?" he suggest.

"It's just-" I pause, breathing in. "Nick is upset with me and I honestly don't know what I did to make him feel like that ya know?"

"Maybe he misses you?

For a moment I thought about the possibility of Nick missing me, but it can't be. I see him all the time, we talk all the time, we eat lunch together with the rest of the cheerleaders and footballers all the time; it's kind of hard to miss me.

"He can't, I always see him and our lockers are right next to each other; he just-nah."

"Miles, maybe he misses just you; misses being with you and hanging out only with you. I mean, yeah you see him all the time, but I see you every day outside of school while he only sees you inside of school. What I'm saying is to try and make plans with the guy."

I let Liam's kind words sink in, realizing he has a point to everything he was saying. Maybe he did miss just us, and I was being too stuck up into what I was doing at the moment to realize that.

"Thanks Liam, I think you're right. Maybe I'll ask him to hang out this Saturday or something and-"

"No," he interrupts, "this Saturday you are Demi's and Joe and Mine and Lilly's and Tiff's and Lucas' and David's and anyone else who is going to be there because Saturday is you birthday party." He finally informs me, totally filling in the blank in my mind.

"Ugh." I laugh, slightly hitting my head against my arm on the table, letting in the information that I will finally be having my birthday party this Saturday and it will finally be a day that I go to a party since the last party.

Saturday, here I come.

* * *

**Well hello fellow fanfic readers that I hope I still have! I know it's been a few months or a year but I just lost my energy to continue my stories, but I was watching tv and I honestly felt the need to finish them and continue them, not leaving any one of them behind. So this is what happened.**

**I know I always have an excuse for these things, but not today or ever. I will try try try and try my best to upload and dedicate myself to these stories but it may not be easy seeing as I have sports, student council, extra things i do after school, work, SAT's, and college applications on my plate, but I will be putting every single one of my stories on there too, and I will be writing and posting them just like before, until each and every single one is done, then I will be retiring for a year or two and maybe come back.**

**Some stories will be weekly but others will be every other day if I have the time to squeeze in some writing. **

**I really do wanna finish this story and hopefully this can become a weekly thing again and hopefully by the end of this year, this story will be finally done, and I can always come back to it to read the amazing comments that have gotten me through it.**

**But I do have something for you guys, I will be having polls and questions for you guys to keep this story different and every reader happy; this story is going to change from what I had planned, but hopefully for the best. So here it is!**

* * *

**POLL:** **Should this story continue?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**Question of the Day:**

**What do you guys want to happen at Miley's birthday bash? leave your answer with a little *Miley'sBirthdayBash!* at the end if you want me to check it out!**

**Finally, I have this thing I will be doing at the end too. Well, because I watch a lot of tv, I will be posting the movie of the day or the show of the day or the episode of the day and I want to know if you guys have seen it, liked it, or hated it, just to keep you guys entertained, and sometimes I might do all three, like right now :P**

**Movie of the Day: Barnyard**

**Show of the Day: One Tree Hill**

**Episode of the Day: Season 4 Episode 4: Can't Stop This Thing We've Started**

**Well thank you guys so much and if you have read through every single letter and or sentence in the very long yet boring author's note then leave a big old (SMILEYMEE16) at the end of your review for a dedication and a shout out! Thank you guys so much!**

**smileymee16 ;D x3**


	14. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever and a half but I am finally on winter break!**

**A little update: I graduated high school, Class of 13 baby, and am now in college. To be honest here, I love it, and I've been thinking about writing another chapter for my stories because I miss this soo much! College has been a complete blast and I love it but I definitely needed some time off; and by time off I mean sleep until 3 p.m because that's what I've been doing.**

**So because I've been such a horrible author, and because Christmas IS tomorrow, I will be uploading a chapter for all my stories this week! Not only will they be uploaded but I will even make them completely longer than usual and all of them will have a little twist. In addition, I will be uploading a new one shot, Rated T, and even a second chapter on Last Kiss because you guys loved it so much and wanted another chapter.**

**Again, I am so so so so sorry for being almost 2 years late on these, but I hope you guys enjoy all of them!**

**Smileymee16**


End file.
